<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supernova by starluminary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862748">Supernova</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starluminary/pseuds/starluminary'>starluminary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, POV First Person, Yak Don't Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starluminary/pseuds/starluminary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernova: the death of a massive star.  An event without which human life would lack vital elements.  But the star doesn't know this; the star only knows it can no longer give the gift of light and warmth as it burns out.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>A short piece on Kaito's last moments from his perspective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Supernova</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right before my eyes was everything I had ever dreamed of and it was <em>right fucking there</em> and it was just beyond my reach.Not that it mattered; I couldn't exactly move.But it was <em>there</em> and it was <em>beautiful</em>.And as I sprawl ungraciously, bathing in the holy aura, the tangled mess of excruciating thoughts started to ease out of my mind until it was blank and I was just present, existing in that moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> This was the chapel to a universe that was living and breathing, in contrast to what I was actively transitioning toward, and yet I just kept watching in awe at the alluring sight before me and it occurred to me that I was incredibly calm. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Never, in the entirety of my life, had I felt so <em>peaceful.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> I knew, somewhere in the back of my mind, that I had failed; I had let everybody down.The ones I loved.The ones I had <em>promised</em> to protect.They hadn't known about such promises, and I supposed now they never would.Under other circumstances, I may have cursed my stubborn disposition and vowed to stop keeping so much to myself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But for some reason, none of that mattered to me because as I stared into the sublime I was met with an understanding that I no longer had to fight and I surrendered to that. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It may have been the first time I surrendered to anything.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Within my heart, or perhaps throughout or even around me—I could no longer pinpoint the location of my feelings—I experienced a deep anguish; and yet the feeling seemed distant.I knew this was the end, and there was nothing I could do, so I just lay there: relaxed, at peace.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> That whole time I'd been doing nothing but contending with myself and others—mostly myself—and finally I could just rest.I was so tired.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I was so tired.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> My eyes transfixed on the formless colors drifting above me, I felt my eyelids begin to weigh down on me, and it might had taken every last bit of effort I'd have been able to muster just to keep them open.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But I was so serene.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> I let them close with a smile on my face and the feeling that I was where I was meant to be, and that the fighting and the pain and the lies, they had all come to a close; and that despite <em>everything</em>, in some sense, things were okay now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> And I let go.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had previously uploaded this piece a while back and took it down because I wasn't sure I was satisfied with it, but in the end I decided to leave it as is.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>